


The New Year's Party

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, New Year's Eve, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is hosting this year's SG-1 New Year's party. She get many more guests than expected, when her dad shows up to participate, together with several Tok'ra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Year's Party

**Author's Note:**

> * denotes thoughts or symbiote/host communication. Takes place around season 6, but it is not really important. Mostly as canon, except Martouf/Lantash are alive and well.

It was New Year's Eve, about an hour before noon. SG-1 had been on a short mission to "The Land of the Light", to check up on a group of refugees they had relocated there a month ago. Everything was working out well, and they had been able to return earlier than anticipated. They had just finished their debriefing and were now heading home for a few days of well deserved holidays.

"So...7 PM, Sam?" Daniel asked, putting down his coffee cup.

"Yeah..." Sam yawned. To be honest, she would have preferred to get a few hours of sleep before the party, but this year she was in charge of their New Year's celebration, so she did not have time for it.

Daniel looked at Janet. "Jack is picking up me and Teal'c - do you want us to get you as well?"

"No, I'll probably be somewhat late. Cassie is going to celebrate New Year with a few of her friends, and I'm dropping her off on the way."

"Isn't she a bit young for that?" Jack wondered.

"She's 17 - besides, I know the parents of the girl they are having the party at - they'll look after them."

"Sounds good - and you get an evening off - how long has it been since you just relaxed and had some fun?" Sam said.

"Oh..._years_...about as long as the rest of you, I guess..." she smiled at the others.

"True. Working here isn't exactly beneficial for our social lives, that's for sure." Sam admitted. She got up from the table they had all been sitting at, picking up her coffee cup. "I better get going. I need to tidy up the place a bit before you show up - and do some shopping. See you!"

The others left shortly after as well, to relax a little before they had to get ready for the evening.

-  
About an hour later.

"Unscheduled, off-world activation." Harriman announced to Hammond. They had been in the control room, talking. Harriman had accepted the invitation to join SG-1's New Year party, and he was now trying to convince Hammond to participate as well. He had managed to convince Siler earlier and he had not given up hope he would be able to convince Hammond.

"Close the iris." Hammond said.

"Wait...receiving Tok'ra IDC."

"Open the iris again, then."

Shortly after, Jacob walked through the Stargate, followed by Martouf, Anise, Malek, Zarin, Garshaw, and a couple of guards. Hammond and Harriman looked at them with surprise.

"That's quite an invasion - did you invite guests for New Year, perhaps?" Harriman wondered.

"Not that I know of...and it looks like quite an important delegation. Garshaw, even." Hammond quickly bent down to the microphone and spoke into it. "Stand down, guards." He then hurried down to the gateroom. "Hello, Jacob...Garshaw..." he greeted the others.

"Hello George." Jacob said, smiling. Garshaw and the other Tok'ra bowed their heads in greeting.

Hammond looked around. "You don't bring bad news, I hope?"

"No, don't worry...the Tok'ra actually just finished a long and dangerous mission against the Goa'uld Poseidon. He is a minor Goa'uld who has been growing in strength over the last century. We learned some time ago that he was going to ally himself with Ba'al, in return for getting his support to join the group of full System Lords. Together, they would have been much too powerful for our taste."

"A great success, then?"

"Oh, yes. One worth celebrating...which is one of the reasons we come here today, but...before I continue, where is Sam? And the rest of SG-1?"

"It's New Year's Eve today, Jacob. They - and much of the base personnel - are taking some time off."

"Of course." Jacob looked a bit unhappy, as did Martouf who was standing just behind him. He had obviously been looking forward to meeting Sam again.

"Jacob has told us about some of your Tau'ri traditions." Garshaw said. "He has convinced us that it would be beneficial for us to learn more about our ally - so we thought it might be educational to participate in something informal...like a 'New Year's party'."

"...and since we were going to celebrate our success against Poseidon anyway, we thought we could do that at the same time." Jacob said. "I had hoped Sam wouldn't mind having a party with us."

"SG-1 and a few others are actually having just that tonight - and at Major Carter's place even. I'm sure you would all be welcome as well." Hammond told them.

"Sounds good...what about you, are you going, George?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I didn't intend to..."

"You should - to keep me company, if nothing else. We haven't had time to catch up lately."

Hammond smiled. "Perhaps I will. Now, let's get you all checked out in the infirmary, and then we'll get some IDs made for you."

"You know, we really don't need a trip to the infirmary..." Jacob held up a hand, to stop the protest, "...but I know it's procedure. We will go. How long will it take to make the IDs?"

"No more than 2-3 hours."

"Good. I will call Sam and tell her to expect some extra guests - and that we'll be there in 4 hours or so. We can help her prepare for the party, if that's too early."

-  
Sam had finished cleaning up a little and had then gone to shop for food and whatever else would be needed for the party. She had barely entered the store, when her cell phone rang."

"Hi, Sammie!"

"Dad! Hi...I didn't know you were on Ear..._in town_," she quickly corrected herself, for the benefit of anyone nearby.

"I just arrived an hour or so ago. Listen, George tells me you're having a New Year's party. Do you mind if me and a few friends drop in?"

"Eh...no, of course not. You're very welcome. The party starts at 7 PM. How many friends are we talking about? I need to make sure I have enough food and stuff."

"Well, George agreed to come, and there will be some guards as well, so...we'll be 11...or 19, I guess, depending on how you look at it." He grinned. "Anyway, George is having some IDs made for everyone. It should take about 2-3 hours, then we'll be ready to leave for your house. If that's too early, I'm sure everyone will be happy to help."

Sam sighed soundlessly. She was not so sure she wanted her father's help - it would probably just take longer - _way_ longer to prepare things. "OK...ah...eh..." Sam felt herself blush slightly, "...is Martouf among the guests?"

"Yes. He is actually very interested in learning about Earth. He is _very_ much looking forward to this party..." Jacob added, with just the faintest hint of..._something_. He seemed to have expected her to ask, and clearly wanted to say something more - to tease her. But why would he? It was perfectly natural that she should ask about Martouf. He was a friend. Fortunately, and surprisingly? her dad did not say anything more - or perhaps Selmak told him not to. If that was the case, Sam was very grateful to her.

"OK. Tell him I said hi. I have to run now. I have a _lot_ to do, especially if you guys show up early. See you!"

Sam quickly hung up before her father could say anything further. She really _did_ have to hurry. Especially since she had suddenly decided she needed something nicer to wear. She should have thought of it before today, but it had not felt important earlier.

-  
Later. Sam had finished buying food, snacks, drinks, as well as various decorations and other things she thought might interest the Tok'ra. She had decided to ensure they experienced a traditional New Year's party with everything. It was their first non-official, _social_ visit to Earth, so she wanted them to enjoy themselves and at the same time learn something about the Tau'ri.

After driving all the purchases home and unloading them, Sam hurried to the mall. She intended to visit a small store where she had seen a nice dress some time ago. She had been very tempted to buy it then, but had decided against it, as it was not something she would usually wear. She really hoped they still had it.

When she got to the store she found to her relief that they still had the outfit. Seeing it again, she realised it would indeed fit her perfectly, but it _was_ rather more daring than what she had remembered. So much so, in fact, that she was now having second thoughts. However, she did eventually decide to buy it. This was a New Year's party, after all, and one was supposed to dress up, right? She had tried the dress on at the store, and had found that it was indeed very flattering - and very sexy, while not indecent.

She had just made it home when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door. Even before she opened it, she could sense the presence of several symbiotes outside the door. She opened it.

"Hi, dad," she smiled and hugged him.

"Hello, Sam," he gave her a hug back.

Sam moved aside so he and the others could get in. She smiled at Martouf and greeted him and the other Tok'ra. "Welcome, please come in." She spotted Hammond at the rear of the group. "Hello, sir. Welcome."

Martouf smiled back at Sam. "Hello, Samantha. We are very happy to get a chance to see your place of living - and we very much look forward to participating in your "New Year' celebration."

"Thanks, Martouf. I hope you and Lantash are going to like it."

Sam showed the Tok'ra and General Hammond into her living room. "Please have a seat - do anyone want anything? A drink, perhaps?" The Tok'ra were taking off their overcoats, and Sam saw now that they all wore the same, borrowed BDUs - someone had probably decided it would be less conspicuous than the Tok'ra uniforms. All of them, that was, _except_ for Anise and Zarin. They were both wearing something so revealing that Sam almost felt convinced _her_ dress would look modest in comparison.

"Sammy...where can we put these?" her father indicated the two large packs of beer he was carrying, and the huge box containing various bottles, that Malek had.

"Oh...over there" she pointed to the table at other end of the room. "But you didn't have to bring anything...I have already bought more than enough to get everyone very drunk."

"We just thought we should bring something - as we are showing up without an invitation and all..." Selmak said, having taken over control.

"Hi, Selmak. Thanks...oh...is that 'Terac Shri'?" Sam wondered, indicating a couple of large bottles in Malek's crate.

"Yes, it is. Do you remember it from Jolinar?"

"Yes, how could I forget? She once got so drunk she passed out from it - it means 'oblivion', right?"

"Correct - and Jolinar _did_ like it very much, though she only got drunk enough to get sick from it once." Lantash answered, joining them.

"Poor Jolinar." Sam smiled.

-  
After having taken care of her guests, Sam went out into the kitchen to prepare the food. Most of it would not take long, but she still had to hurry. There was less than two hours to prepare the food, decorate the living room - and then take a quick bath and change into her new dress.

She had not worked long before Martouf/Lantash, Johan/Malek, Jena/Zarin, and Jacob/Selmak came out into the kitchen.

"Sammie, do you have anything you need help with?" Jacob wondered.

"Um..." she thought frantically for a moment. What could they help with without screwing it up and making it take even longer? Her father was bad enough, but the other Tok'ra had no knowledge of Earth customs.

"Perhaps we could help you prepare the food?" Martouf suggested, looking hungrily at a plate filled with smoked salmon.

"There really isn't much to do...but if you want to help, then perhaps you could decorate the living room? I'll show you what to do."

She took them to the table with the rather large boxes full of decorations she had bought. She did not want her father in the kitchen, but letting him put up decorations was not much better. Oh, well. Perhaps the other Tok'ra could keep him from creating too many catastrophes.

She quickly explained what the items in the box were and how they were used. There was a large "Happy New Year" banner, several smaller streamers, paper table cloths and napkins, balloons, serpentines, and confetti. All were in matching colours of blue and silver, except for the large banner which was multi-coloured and very festive. For the table, there was even matching candles. 

The Tok'ra claimed to have understood what Sam wanted them to do, and promised to make the room look 'unforgettable'. Sam hoped it would turn out to be in a good way, as she hesitantly went back into the kitchen. The Tok'ra had already started taking everything out of the boxes.

About an hour later, Sam had finished preparing all the food. Everything was ready, except for the turkey roast, which would not be done until around 7 PM.

Perfect! Sam decided it was now time to see what was happening in the living room, before taking her bath and changing into her new dress.

She walked into the living room, and was about to ask how they were doing when she saw how the place looked. For a moment she just gaped at it, before she recovered enough to speak.

"It's...it's _wonderful_. You did a _great_ job, guys." Sam looked around, with an amazed expression. The room was decorated much better than she would have even imagined possible. The Tok'ra had almost finished putting everything up. Zarin was standing on a step ladder, attaching one end of the large 'Happy New Year' banner. Malek was supporting her - with one hand on her butt, which was incidentally only just covered by her short dress. Malek looked happy. He seemed more focused on enjoying the view than on actually supporting her. Fortunately, she did not seem about to fall.

Martouf was in the opposite end of the room, carefully balancing on a small chair on top of a table. He was fixing the other end of the banner to the roof.

Sam did not dare say anything to him, for fear that he should fall. She turned around to see Jacob sitting in a comfortable chair, leaned back to overlook everything.

"No...slightly more to the left...not you, Zarin..._you_ Martouf."

So, _Selmak_ was the one in charge! She seemed to know exactly what she was doing, and either she and/or Jacob was clearly enjoying handing out orders to their 'subjects'...who obeyed willingly and quickly. Martouf moved the banner a little to the left, and secured it.

"Ah...hello, Samantha." Selmak said. "Do you like our decorating?"

"Yes, very much, thank you." Sam again looked worriedly at Martouf, as he carefully climbed down from first the chair, then the table. She breathed a sigh of relief as he again stood safely on the floor. "You have all done a fantastic job."

"Thank you." Selmak smiled with satisfaction. *So, Jacob...do you think she was worried that Martouf would destroy something if he fell, or that he would hurt himself?* She snickered to her host.

Jacob just rolled his eyes at his symbiote, well aware of her wish to see the three together - not that he would mind. Martouf and Lantash were not a bad choice.

"Are there anything else you need us to help you with?" Lantash had apparently taken over, perhaps when they climbed down from the furniture. He looked very pleased that Sam approved of their work.

Sam smiled warmly at him. "If you could help me put plates, forks, glasses, and such on the table, as well as maybe carry some of the food and drink in here, then that would be great. I need to shower and change into something more appropriate for the party. Which is in just 20 minutes!" she suddenly realised, slightly horrified.

"Do not worry. We will take care of it. Go and get ready."

"OK. Thanks." She gave his arm a small squeeze. 

Jacob and Selmak had gone into one of the other rooms to talk to Hammond, but Malek and Zarin volunteered to help Lantash carry food and tableware. Those that had not taken part of the decorating had stayed in one of the other rooms, to be out of the way. Anise now joined them from there, deciding to help as well.

Sam quickly told them approximately where she wanted what, then hurried off to bathe and change.

As she stood there in her bedroom, dressed and ready, she looked at herself in the mirror. She again reconsidered if she truly wanted to wear this. While the dress was nowhere near as short as Zarin's, nor as revealing as what Anise and Freya had shown up in, it was still a good deal more daring than what she usually wore. The dress showed quite a lot of cleavage and had a relatively deep vee in the back. While the dress did go down to below her knees, it had a slit that went quite high up. She worried briefly that her father would not like it, but she was a grown woman. Besides, Selmak would probably make sure he did not say too much.

Sam took a deep breath and decided to go for it. Yes, her father would likely disapprove, but she hoped Martouf and Lantash would like it. She was very happy they were here for the party, though she did not know if she was ready to tell them of her feelings for them. She had only barely acknowledged them to herself.

She took a quick look at the clock - almost 7 PM. The others would be showing up any time now. She hurried out into the kitchen to see if there was anything left needing to be done. The turkey roast should be about ready now.

When she came into the kitchen, she found that all food and other stuff that needed to go to the living room had already been taken there. The only thing left was the roast, which Martouf had just removed from the oven and placed on the counter top.  It was a very good thing he was not holding it now, because when he turned to see who was entering, he dropped the potholders. For several moments he just stood there staring, mouth slightly agape. It was quite obvious he appreciated Sam's attire.

Sam smiled. "You look really cute in that apron - fits you much better than me."

Lantash had apparently decided he had better take over, because Martouf's eyes glowed briefly.

"I apologize for Martouf's behaviour. He should not have stood there staring like a fool...though I do admit he had more than sufficient cause to do so. You look amazing!"

"Thank you, Lantash." Sam gave him a warm smile, very happy that he approved.

*Hey! Don't give me all the blame! You weren't able to tear your eyes from her any more than I was!* Martouf grumbled at his symbiote.

*Sorry. You're right - but at least I recovered before you did...now, let's concentrate on Samantha instead of quibbling. She really is beautiful.*

Distracted from the injustice he had felt before, Martouf joined Lantash on this much more pleasant subject. *Yes, that dress is very becoming...very _pleasing_...*

Before either of them could think of anything further to say, the door bell rang.

"Oh. That must be the others from my team. I'll get the door." Sam said.

"No, let me do it. It is freezing cold outside, and your dress will not offer as much protection as mine will." Lantash was on his way to the door, then turned as he thought of something. "I will be back momentarily, to cut the roast and help you carry it. It is quite heavy."

Sam nodded, and Lantash proceeded to the door. He could feel a single symbiote outside, which he knew would be Teal'c's prim'ta. He had met the Jaffa many times before and considered him a friend, towards whom he felt great respect. Still, it was a somewhat strange feeling, being at a party with the former first prime of Apophis. He shook the feeling and opened the door.

Outside stood O'Neill, with Teal'c and Daniel just behind him. Further back, Siler and Harriman were walking through the snow that had accumulated since Hammond and the Tok'ra had arrived.

O'Neill's smile quickly faded, as he with some surprise realised who it was that had just opened the door.

"Hello...hadn't expected to see _you_ here. Aren't you a few thousand light years out of place? Nice apron, by the way, Marty..." O'Neill said, with a sarcastic half-smile.

Lantash decided to ignore the taunting - for now at least. "I am Lantash...we are assisting Samantha in preparing for this "New Year's' celebration." He looked at the others behind O'Neill. "Welcome. Please, come in." He stepped aside to allow them through the door. O'Neill glared at him, as he passed him.

The others greeted him in a friendly manner. Teal'c was carrying a large, heavy box full of beer. He took it out to Sam in the kitchen.

"Hi, Teal'c. What's that?" Sam stood on her toes, trying to look inside it. 

"Beer." Teal'c said.

"But..." she sighed, why did no one trust her to buy enough drinks? "I have already bought plenty of beer and other drinks for everyone..."

"Hi, Sam...wow...nice dress!" Daniel was momentarily distracted, as he admired it, "...eh...Jack thought we should bring some. I told him no, but you know how he is sometimes..."

"Hi, Daniel...Colonel..." Sam said, greeting them as they came out into the kitchen, followed by Lantash. "Yeah, I know. Dad brought some as well..." she rolled her eyes. "Where's Siler and Harriman? Weren't they supposed to come as well?"

"They went to greet general Hammond, when Lantash told them he was here." Teal'c informed her.

"Carter..." O'Neill nodded a greeting. "What's _he_ doing here?" he indicated Lantash.

"Martouf and Lantash are here together with my dad and several other Tok'ra. They are joining the party...they would like to learn some more about our traditions and how we live when we are not out fighting bad guys." Sam explained. 

"Wonderful - a party with the snakes...nobody ever informs me of anything..." O'Neill grumbled, then grabbed a beer and left to say hello to Hammond and Jacob.

"Well, we brought the beers for everyone who wants them..." Daniel said, taking one, and handing one to Sam and another to Lantash. Sam showed Lantash how they were opened. "Do you want one, Teal'c? Just, for the occasion?" Daniel held one towards him.

"Jaffa do not drink alcohol. I have told you this several times before, Daniel Jackson."

"I know. Sorry. I'm sure Sam has something else you can drink?"

"Yeah, plenty. Just grab anything you want. There should be some soft drinks in the living room, among all the alcohol people have brought. Together with what I bought - which was a lot - it looks like a liquor store in there!" Sam sighed.

"I have brought something to drink myself, but I shall go and examine the selections." Teal'c left the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Lantash had taken a sip from his beer. He made a face. "It is somewhat more bitter than the beer I have tasted on other planets. I do not much care for it, but perhaps it will become better as I get used to the taste."

"What does Martouf think of it?" Daniel wondered.

Lantash bowed his head and Martouf came fore. "I agree with Lantash. Fortunately, there are many other beverages we can chose from tonight, among other things there is the 'champagne', which Jacob claims is similar to a sparkling wine the Tok'ra make."

"That reminds me - I need to mix the welcome drink. A champagne punch." Sam said.

"There is no need. Zarin already did, using the recipe for it we found on the kitchen table. However, when she had made it, she thought it contained too little alcohol, so she added some from what we brought."

"OK...great!...I guess...um...she didn't add any Terac Shri, did she?" Sam said, becoming suspicious.

"Yes, two bottles, I believe. Is that a problem?"

"_Two bottles_! Eh...no, no problem, but I suppose we really ought to warn people..."

"What's up? What is Terac Shri?" Daniel wondered.

"A Tok'ra alcoholic beverage - _very_ alcoholic beverage...doesn't taste that way at first, though..."

"Ahhh...I see. No, I don't think we should warn them. Let people enjoy themselves a little. We have _way_ too few parties." Daniel said.

Sam looked strangely at him, as this could not really be called typical Daniel-behaviour. Oh, well. Perhaps he needed a break from being serious. Not that she could blame him - so did all of them.

Meanwhile, Lantash had cut the roast and arranged it on a huge serving-plate. He left, carrying it to the buffet table, Sam and Daniel following him.

Sam stopped just inside the door and looked around. Everyone seemed to be immersed in conversation, and not just among themselves. Several of the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri were happily talking together. This pleased Sam greatly. Perhaps this party would serve to strengthen the alliance between their peoples. Sam very much hoped so.

She raised her voice in order to be heard above all the noise. "Welcome! I'm happy to see all of you for this New Year party. You seem to be enjoying yourselves, so I'm not going to disturb you for long. First - I would like to thank Malek, Johan, Martouf, Lantash, Zarin, Jena, Jacob - and especially Selmak - for decorating the room so nicely. Also, thanks to the six first of these and Anise/Freya, for arranging everything on the table. Neither would have looked half as good if I had done it! Food is served here on the buffet table, and there is plenty of drinkable stuff and snacks as well - but I can see you have already figured that out. For those of you who have tasted my champagne punch before and think this one taste a little different...it's because Zarin made it this year, and she has enhanced it a little with a Tok'ra beverage called Terac Shri. It will be...um..." she looked at Daniel, then smiled mischievously, "..._slightly_ stronger, but I'm sure it's very good, so - have at it!"

Everyone were apparently hungry, because they immediately got up and headed for the table and all the food. Jacob sent Sam a somewhat disapproving look when he passed her, obviously not pleased with her choice of clothing. He started to open his mouth to say something, when his eyes glowed and Selmak took over. "Nice dress, Samantha. It looks very good on you."

"Thanks, Selmak. I fear dad doesn't agree."

"Oh...he is just somewhat..._old-fashioned. _I will take care of him and see to it that he does not make a fool of himself." She smiled and gave Sam's arm a friendly pat before she continued to the table. She was clearly in the mood to party, and swayed slightly to the music and snapped her fingers as she walked. Sam grinned slightly and imagined her father seething at Selmak for allowing people to see them walk like that.

Sam picked up some food and a drink for herself, and sat down in the nearest empty chair. Malek and Anise were sitting nearby, as was Zarin. A little further away, Jack and Daniel were discussing something.

She had barely sat down before Martouf came over and took the remaining empty chair beside her.

"Samantha...I am unfamiliar with many of the dishes. Could you perhaps tell me about them?"

"Of course." Sam looked at the items on his plate, and began explaining what they were. It quickly turned out that he knew most of the plants and animals that were eaten on Earth. Indeed, they were for the most part exactly the same as were eaten on other worlds. The difference lay in how the food was prepared. In many cases that difference was great enough to make the dish completely unrecognizable. Making her explanations more difficult were the fact that the names used in English for the various plants and animals, differed from those he knew. They were generally wholly unfamiliar to him and the other Tok'ra, who interestedly had joined their discussion. After a little while they found a workable - and entertaining - solution. They took turns drawing on the paper tablecloth and giving the names they knew for the creature or plant in question. This worked marvelously, and everyone involved had fun at the same time.

After eating, people continued talking and relaxing for some time. Quite a number of people seemed to have drunk deeply from the welcome punch, and were now somewhat intoxicated, O'Neill and Daniel included. They were sitting in a corner, currently discussing their theories for why Jaffa either did not want to or could not drink alcohol. After some time O'Neill had the brilliant idea of asking Teal'c. He had just returned to his seat near them, after having picked up yet another portion of food. He also held a large bottle containing a dark liquid.

O'Neill looked interestedly at it. "Hey, T...prune juice? St...stomach problems, perhaps? You've been eating too much for Junior to handle?" He grinned, obviously drunk.

"I am well aware of the usual motivation for consuming this beverage. However, I have no such difficulties to remedy."

"Why, then?" Daniel wondered.

"As you are well aware, I have been watching the television show "Star Trek: The Next Generation". The valiant Mr. Worf has taken a liking to this drink. It is my intention to sample it."

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Do enjoy!"

"I am certain I will." Teal'c opened the bottle and poured himself a large drink of the stuff. He was using a glass he had found in Sam's cupboard. It had the text "Welcome to Rosswell" and featured a happily smiling alien who looked rather like Thor. O'Neill took note of it - he would tease Carter about it at a suitable opportunity. A serious scientist visiting a place like that!

Teal'c drained the glass in one gulp and sat for a moment, contemplating. He smiled to himself before he poured himself another, large glass of the stuff.

Daniel and O'Neill gave each other a meaningful look and grinned. Suddenly, O'Neill remembered what it was he had wanted to ask Teal'c in the first place.

"Teal'c..." O'Neill took a big gulp from his glass. This was great stuff, this punch. "Why don't you drink..._alcohol_, I mean...I know.._hic_...I know you do drink _something_...like water and such...yeah, I know, Jaffa..._hic_...don't drink, but _why_? You don't want t..tho embarrass yourself? Be mistaken for an ordinary hu...human. Is that it?"

"By no means. Though, I have certainly seen humans who should most likely not have imbibed as much as they had..."

"Then, _why_?"

Teal'c seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I must admit that I do not truly know. Legend tell us that we are almost fully immune to the effects of alcohol, though a side effect is said to be that we would get vilely ill, if we ever should attempt to drink it. Master Bra'tac once told me he had seen a young Jaffa try it, after bragging about not caring about old stories. He became quite sick from it - and Jaffa never get sick!"

"Perhaps he just got a hangover from drinking too much - if you're nearly immune, he may have drunk a lot trying to get an effect. Since Jaffa are, as you say, not used to being sick, he would have experienced a hangover as not merely unpleasant, but frightening as well, perhaps?" Daniel suggested.

"Shouldn't the snake filter it, though? Or perhaps _that_ is why you get sick - because it's toxic to the _snakes_?" O'Neill guessed.

"Unlikely, but yes, our prim'ta would indeed filter it out." Teal'c said.

"Let's ask our _dear_ allies!" O'Neill turned around and spotted Zarin. "Hey! Zarin! Do you know why the Jaffa..._hic..._can't drink alcohol? Do you think it's perhaps becau..caushe the snakes can't tolerate alcohol? Or do you thi...hink they're immune?"

"Jack..." Daniel tried, too late, to stop him.

Zarin looked thoughtfully at O'Neill for a moment, before she got up. She grabbed her glass and sauntered over to him, on slightly unsteady legs. It was obvious to everyone present that she was more than a little drunk. Daniel hid his face in his hands, a slightly pained expression visible.

"Jack..._dear_..." She sat down on the chair just beside him, and put a hand on his arm in a _very_ friendly way, "...can I call you Jack?"

"Eh...I guess so..." O'Neill stammered, too shocked by her behaviour to really say much else.

"Good! So, Jack, are you ask...asking _me,_ if I know whether symbiotes are able to drink alcohol? If they..._we_..." she glowed her eyes briefly and giggled, "...are immune to it's effects?"

"Um...yeah..." O'Neill still had not recovered fully, but he was beginning to realise it had been a very bad idea to ask her. Zarin smilingly pulled her chair closer to his and put an arm around him.

"Good...you have asked _just_ the right person," she took a long drink from her glass, "because _I_ happen to know the answer!" she giggled again.

Daniel looked at Teal'c and rolled his eyes. He was met with a very raised eyebrow. Teal'c were obviously as surprised by the Tok'ra's behaviour as Daniel.

"I take it this means symbiotes are not immune to the effects of alcohol, nor does it contain something which makes them ill." Teal'c said.

"That seems obvious!" O'Neill grumbled, discreetly trying to move his chair away from Zarin. However, she just pulled her chair closer again, without saying anything.

"Yes! You're absolutely right!" She leaned forward and patted the large Jaffa on the back. "We _can_ get drunk - why do you think I poured some of our own stuff in the punch, if not because _I_ wanted it strong?"

"_You_ spiked the punch?"

"Spiked? Interesting word. Yes, I did that. Anyway...um...where were I..._hic_...yes...symbiotes and alcohol. We do drink alcohol and we don't get sick from it - that is, we do get a...a hangover? Is that the word?" When they nodded, she continued. "We get a _hangover_ the next day if we drink enough, but we can usu...usually fix that pretty quickly. We can filter out the alco...cohol, of course, though it various how good the individual symbiote are at it. There's a limit for everyone, though. If we drink enough, both host and symbiote will get drunk."

Jacob came up to them, carrying a beer. "They can also chose _not_ to filter it out if they want to - in which case they're not that much more resistant to the effects than a normal human."

"OK." Daniel looked up at him, now interested. "What about the Jaffa then?"

Selmak took over. "As you know, they were genetically engineered. One of the things the Goa'uld did was to make them highly immune to alcohol. Even without a symbiote they would have to drink quite large amounts to get any noticeable effect. Their prim'ta filters it out as well, of course, and they have no way of telling it not to. Those two things put together means it is next to impossible for a Jaffa to get drunk. Also, drinking that much will usually just make them sick - skipping the intoxication and going directly to the hangover. That is part of the way their body creates the immunity."

"Nasty! Why would the ss...snakes do ss...something like that? Just pure meanness?" O'Neill asked, emptying his glass.

"No. The Goa'uld wanted to make sure the Jaffa would always be prepared to fight at all times. This is the same reason why they genetically engineered them to not need sleep. They believed they were creating a better, more efficient 'weapon'. Not surprisingly, they did not care about what the Jaffa might want."

"Too bad, Teal'c. No possibility for you to enjoy a pleasant buzz." O'Neill reached over to give the big Jaffa a comforting pat on the back.

"I do not feel I miss anything. I have several times witnessed the effect of alcohol on humans - and now Tok'ra. I do not envy you." Teal'c looked as if he actually pitied them all. He drained his glass of the rest of the prune juice. "Truly...a warriors drink!"

Daniel started laughing, as did O'Neill. Selmak looked strangely at them, then noticed the glass he was drinking from. "You are using _my_ glass. Please be careful with it."

"_Your_ glass?" Daniel asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, I got it last summer when Jacob and I went to a place called 'Rosswell'..." She got a strange expression, then winced. It was obvious Jacob was yelling at her, and had not wanted her to tell they had been there.

Before O'Neill had a chance to comment on this, they noticed Sam was standing up at the other end of the room, trying to get peoples attention. It was not easy, considering the noise in the room, combined with the music. Giving up, she went to turn off the CD that was playing. This caught peoples attention and made them quiet down enough to hear her. They saw that Janet was standing beside her, having arrived a short while ago. She was still eating from a partly full plate, now and then taking a drink from a glass. 

*Nice dress she is wearing - or haven't you noticed?* Selmak teased, well aware that Jacob was staring at Janet. She was wearing a small black dress, which was clinging to her body in all the right places. It hung loosely from the waist down, and she had a short of veil or translucent scarf over her shoulders. It was only slightly more modest than Zarin's outfit.

*Of course I've noticed!*

Sam started talking and they decided to listen to her - but continued staring at Janet.

"Since we have several guests here who don't know much about Earth, Janet and I thought we could play a couple of party games. I am going to suggest we start with one called 'Who am I?' I have written the names of various people that all of us should know, on some small notes. I am going to pin them to the back of each of you. You will then walk around asking questions, trying to determine who you are. There is one little extra difficulty...you are only allowed to ask questions that can be answered by 'yes' or 'no'. You continue until you correctly figure out what is written on your piece of paper...until you have guessed who you are. I have prizes for the three first who guesses correctly."

Janet got up. "Afterwards I have one or two games we can try, which I think people will find entertaining..." She was already slightly tipsy and giggled a little. She glanced quickly at Jacob. He - or perhaps it was Selmak - smiled at her.

Sam walked around and fastened a note to each person's back, with a safety pin. People then started walking around, asking questions.

"Why is everyone giggling when they see me?" Garshaw demanded. "What does the note say?"

"Sorry...you can't answer that with a 'yes' or 'no'. Wrong question!" Malek grinned, then hurried off to a safe distance, in order to avoid her wrath.

Garshaw grumbled something in Goa'uld, then relented. She dipped her head and Yosuuf took over. "Very well. We can do this. Do I have blond hair?"

Zarin took a quick look at Garshaw's back and giggled. It said 'Sokar'. "Perhaps you would like to! That's why you...sorry, your character...is always in such a nasty mood...sorry. No." She said, getting a warning look from Sam. "Only answer 'yes' or 'no'. Got it!" She turned around to spot O'Neill. Her face lit up in a smile. "Sweetie...do you think I'm sexy?"

O'Neill looked panicked for a moment, then realised she - probably? - referred to her character. "Turn around so I can see who you are."

Zarin turned obediently, swaying seductively with her behind as she did so. The sign read 'Ba'al'.

"No. Most definitively not. You're _so_ not my type!"

Zarin looked unhappy, but decided he was only referring to the person she was supposed to be.

Seeing her sad expression, O'Neill suddenly felt sorry for her. Why was he being so hard on her? She was actually quite nice - and she obviously had a good taste! "So...what about me? Do I have a nice personality?" He turned so she could see his note.

"No, not even close..." Zarin smiled, seeing he was supposed to be Heru'ur.

The game continued on for quite some time, with most of the participants having lots of fun. The Tok'ra even decided to try the game at the next party in the tunnels.

Surprisingly, Teal'c was the first to correctly guess who he was, though, for some reason he did feel a bit insulted to be Thor. After that, Garshaw had guessed correctly that her note said Sokar. Martouf figured out they were Klorel - after Lantash had tried with Apophis.

*I _told_ you we couldn't be Apophis - General Hammond has a sign with that name on his back.* Martouf pointed out.

*I hadn't noticed...* Lantash sounded irritated.

*No, you spent the entire time gawking at Samantha, leaving _me_ to concentrate on solving this puzzle alone!*

*_Gawking_! You have been looking at her as much as I have during the evening.*

Martouf sighed inwardly. *Yes. I admit it. She looks stunning in that dress. I wish she wore such clothing regularly.*

*I don't. Have you seen how the other men look at her? It is better that she does not wear something this attractive - or at least only wear it when we are present...to protect her.*

*Yes, Lantash - the protector of women...* Martouf said sarcastically. Before Lantash could find a sufficiently acerbic retort, Sam arrived with gifts for the winners. They each got a book about Earth, though Teal'c had by now seen at least some of it. Lantash were much more interested in the hug they got from Sam. Afterwards he looked much happier than before.

When Sam had finished handing out prizes, Janet got up again. "Hey, everyone. Before you all go to sit down and relax, I have a game I would like you to play." She handed a CD to Sam. "I think _some of us_ need some exercises after all this food!" She smiled. "I got this wonderful idea of a belly dancing competition _for the men_! The women will then judge them and decide who is the most talented!"

"Doc! No! That's just a bad idea on so many levels!" O'Neill complained. Several of the others joined him, but the alcohol worked in Janet's favour, and the majority ended up grudgingly agreeing to it. Hammond and Teal'c absolutely refused, and Jacob would have done the same, if it were not for Selmak.

*Jacob...I thought we wanted to make an impression on Janet? We should surely agree to participate in _her_ game, then!*

*An impression? Yes, surely, but I would want it to be a good one! But fine, if you want any belly-dancing done _you_ will have to do it!*

*I can't dance! Besides, _I_ am female, and they wanted the men to dance...that is _you_. From the images you have shown me, I believe I have seen female slaves perform this dance, but I have never participated. It would have been...odd.*

*Because you were supposedly their god - yes, I know well that you were a System Lord once - though it certainly took you some time to admit it to me!*

*Would _you_ like to tell your new host that you were born a Goa'uld? Of _course_ I waited some time! And I would rather not talk about this particular part of my past _again_, if it is all right with you!* Selmak sounded irritated.

*Of course. Sorry.* Jacob hugged his symbiote. *Now, as to this competition...*

*OK, OK...I will do it...but don't blame _me_ if she laughs so hard at us that she falls out off her chair!* Selmak grumbled, somewhat placated, before she took control and went over to the small group of men waiting to begin.

Aside from Jacob/Selmak, Daniel, Johan/Malek, Martouf/Lantash, and O'Neill were standing there. Siler and Harriman had both left a little while ago - Siler just before Janet arrived, and Harriman immediately after the 'Who am I?' game had finished. O'Neill was contemplating that he should have done the same. _Why_ did the good doctor have to suggest _this_?

Meanwhile, Martouf was grumbling. *Lantash...this _really_ is a bad idea. I have _no_ idea how to do this.*

Lantash gave him a small hug. *I must admit I am also not feeling very confident, though I believe I may once have seen this particular dance performed...by female dancers - slaves, actually. I believe it was quite an attractive sight...*

*That may be, but did _you_ try it?*

*No...I said _female_ slaves...I have only ever been in male hosts. Martouf, if we refuse to participate in this, I am certain Samantha would be disappointed. We should show her we want to take part in her friend's game - and do our best.*

Martouf sighed deeply, but agreed, resigned to his fate. *At least Colonel O'Neill seems equally as uncomfortable about this.*

*Yes, that, at least, is something...I hope that means he is not a great dancer who can ensnare Samantha with his talents...*

*I think Zarin would be unhappy if he tried. She seems to have decided she wants him.*

*She has a bad taste - but it is very fortunate for us. She is not the type to give up easily...* Lantash grinned a little.

Sam had put the CD on and the music started. Janet stepped forward and showed them how the dance were performed, now making it obvious why she had brought the large, transparent scarf. She was surprisingly talented - unbeknownst to everyone, she had learnt belly dancing years ago, as exercise. The room grew quiet, except for the music, as Janet demonstrated. Jacob and Selmak watched with particular appreciation.

Afterwards, the participating men were all told to take off their shirts, since their naked chests would better allow the observers to judge them...or so Janet insisted, and Sam, Zarin, and Anise were quick to support her whole-heartedly.

The competition began - to the undivided joy of all the present females. One of the SGC guards, Lieutenant Ann Winter, soon joined the other cheering women. She had taken an interest in Malek, and had kept an eye on him the entire evening. He had seemed so controlled when he arrived, but as the evening went on he had opened up and appeared to be having fun. Lieutenant Winter had only talked to him a few times, but he smiled back when she smiled at him, so she hoped he might be interested.

Malek was doing quite well in the dance, though not as well as Daniel. The archaeologist seemed to have tried this many times before, and Anise clearly appreciated his movements. Daniel noticed and first smiled, then winked at her. The alcohol was making him loosen up. Anise blushed a little, but looked very happy when he danced over to her and performed a little just for her, before he grinning - and blushing profusely - returned to the middle of the room. He really liked her choice of clothing!

It was thus relatively easy to find a winner. Daniel was chosen as the best, but Malek was not so far behind. It turned out that Daniel had learnt belly dancing from some friends, during one of the many times he had been digging in Egypt. Malek had once had a female host, and they had for a short time hid among the dancers and other slaves at Heru'ur's court. He had learnt the dance there.

Anise threw her arms around Daniel and gave him a warm hug to congratulate him - and immediately afterwards Freya did the same. Lieutenant Winter smiled to Malek and, blushing a good deal, managed to tell him she thought he was very talented. He smiled back, looking very happy.

Jacob and Selmak had actually not done so bad, and Janet came over to tell them that. She gave them a kiss, before she pulled them aside to talk.

O'Neill and Martouf/Lantash shared last place, since they had really just tried to move around a little to the music and not even succeeded very well in that. O'Neill grabbed a bottle of beer and went over to tease Daniel with having won, grumbling that is ought to be the _women_ swaying in front of the men, not the other way around.

Sam hurried over to Martouf, who was still standing in the middle of the room, looking quite unhappy.

"Cheer up - it was just for fun. It doesn't matter if you win or loose."

"I understand it is a game, but since you named winners - and even had prizes in the other game - we assumed that it must be of some importance who were the best." Martouf said.

"Sometimes...but not really in games like these - especially not in situations like this. It was really just to have fun...but I realise we may not have made that clear..."

"I see. OK, I do understand." Martouf nodded and looked happier. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I believe Janet had some more games, but I think she may have forgotten about them. She and my dad seems to be absorbed in conversation."

Zarin came over to them. "Have either of you seen Jack? I wanted to tell him that both Jena and I _liked_ his dancing - he can perform for us _anytime_..." She giggled.

Sam rolled her eyes and pointed. "He went over to harass Daniel - I'm sure Daniel and especially Anise/Freya will appreciate it, if you take Jack away somewhere."

Zarin left quickly in the indicated direction.

"She really has an..._unusual_ taste..." Lantash observed dryly, having taken control.

"Well...she saw something she liked and is now pursuing it - can't say I blame her for that." Sam grinned evilly. "Hopefully the Colonel realises he like her, or this will be a long evening for him...they actually make a cute couple, I think."

"That is debatable..." *...though if she manages to convince him, he can't pursue Samantha...which is a very good thing...* Lantash commented to Martouf.

"You know...I actually kind of liked _your_ dance as well. It was perhaps not exactly how belly dancing is supposed to be done, but I still liked it." Sam said, blushing.

Lantash looked very pleased. "Thank you, Samantha." He smiled and put a hand on her arm.

Sam smiled back, unsure of what to say, and feeling a little awkward. She desperately tried to think of _something_ clever to respond, but was saved when Daniel and Anise/Freya showed up. Zarin had obviously managed to get O'Neill's attention and he had let Daniel get away. They seemed happy - Daniel had an arm loosely around Anise's shoulders and she smiled, looking very pleased.

"So, Sam...do you have anything else planned for the rest of the evening? Otherwise, I would like to take Anise and Freya home and show them some of the artifacts I have there. They are very interested in some that may be of Goa'uld origin." He looked at Anise and gave her shoulders a squeeze. She snuggled closer and looked into his eyes, clearly very much in love.

Sam studied them for a moment. Going to Daniel's place to see artifacts...yeah, _right_! "Well...I have some dessert for you all, and there's still a _lot_ of snacks and booze...we could put on some different music, if people would like to dance." She looked at her watch. "It's about an hour and a half to midnight, so we should keep an eye on that..."

Daniel nodded. "OK - sounds nice...but I think we would still like to go home to my apartment?" He again looked at Anise who nodded enthusiastically.

"Um...are you sure General Hammond is OK with that?"

"Why wouldn't he be? Anise and Freya are as safe in my apartment as they are any place. If he asks, tell him we'll both..._all_...be back on the base no later than noon tomorrow." They waved and left before Sam could say anything further.

"Somehow I don't think they're going to spend much time looking at those artifacts..." Sam mused, smiling at Lantash.

"I agree. From their behaviour, I believe they wished to be alone in order to be intimate."

"Yes, that's what I meant too. I know Anise has been interested in Daniel almost since they met, but I thought Freya preferred the Colonel?"

"True, it is well known that Freya had an interest in Colonel O'Neill. However, host and symbiote in a truly symbiotic relationship - which all Tok'ra have - cannot long disagree on deeper emotions. Either both would fall for Daniel _and_ O'Neill, or they would both end up loving one of them. Apparently Anise's emotions were the stronger, as Freya now feels as her. Fortunate - as Zarin seems to have taken an interest in O'Neill."

"Yes, but I don't think that is reciprocated."

"I thought the same, but I am no longer so sure..." he nodded in the direction of Sam's large couch. At one end, Zarin and O'Neill sat - and he now had an arm around her. She smiled happily and leaned against him, and he looked quite pleased as well. At the other end Sam spotted her dad - with Janet on his lap! She quickly averted her eyes.

"You're right...are you hungry? I think it is time for dessert - and then maybe we should put on some dance music."

"I am not really hungry, but both Martouf and I would like to see what kind of dessert you have - and afterwards we would be honored if you would dance with us. I am sure we will do better with that, than we did in the competition, if you will just show us what kind of dances you have here."

"Um...I think I would like that..." Sam said, blushing and looking down hoping he would not notice it. "Now, shall we go and find that dessert?"

Sam walked to the kitchen, followed closely by Lantash. She opened the refrigerator and took out several boxes. Opening them, she started to carefully transfer the contents to several large plates. Lantash saw the boxes were full of some sort of red berries, dipped in what he assumed was chocolate.

"These are chocolate-covered strawberries. Have you had that before?" Sam wondered.

"No, but both Martouf and I like chocolate as well as most fruits and berries. Those look delicious - I am sure we will enjoy them."

Sam picked up one of them and handed it to him. "Here, try one. Just don't eat the stalk, you won't like that."

Instead of taking the treat with his hand, he bent forward and took it with his mouth, carefully biting to avoid the stem. Sam gasped a little when his lips briefly touched her fingers. Lantash straightened and ate the strawberry, smiling mischievously at her.

"It is very good...the taste and texture of the fruit reminds me of a wild berry we sometimes pick in the forests, but that is much smaller, somewhat sweeter and more fragrant..." He stood, savoring the taste for a moment. "Martouf would like one as well."

"I thought he could taste it just as well while you are in control?"

"Oh, he can, but it still nice to be in control when eating something - you can decide in which order to take things, how fast or slow, and so on..."

Sam sighed, realising they were likely just looking for an excuse to have her feed them again. "Of course, I quite understand..." She picked up another strawberry, while Lantash gave Martouf control.

She waited while he raised his head, before she held out the dessert for him. Martouf smiled happily and took it. He had just started eating it when they noticed someone had come out into the kitchen. They turned to see who was standing in the doorway.

"Ah, hi, dad." Sam flushed a little. "We were just trying out the dessert - to see if it was any good."

"Yes, so I can see." Jacob sent Martouf a warning look - he had obviously seen Sam feed him. "Can the rest of us have some as well?"

"Of course." Sam quickly took one of the large serving plates with strawberries on and handed it to Jacob. "You can take this to the buffet table and help yourself to all you want. We'll follow with the rest of them."

Jacob took the plate and left, followed by Sam and Martouf. They put the plates on the table in the living room. While they had been gone, someone had changed the CD and a few people were dancing - Zarin with O'Neill, and Lieutenant Winter with Malek.

Sam shouted to be heard over it all. "There are desserts for those that want it - chocolate-dipped strawberries - over here on the table. Also, we're now less than 40 minutes to midnight, so I will pour some glasses of champagne soon - be sure to get one before 12!"

She noticed that her father had taken a large plate-full of berries and gone back to the couch where Janet was waiting. She smiled and pulled him to her, and they started feeding each other - Jacob and Selmak taking turns being in control. They were actually pretty sweet together, despite it being strange seeing her father in such a situation - and with Janet, even! Sam shook her head and turned back to the buffet table, where she took a bowl of the dessert herself. She looked around and spotted some empty chairs in the corner and headed there. She had only just sat down and were about to start eating, when Martouf showed up, seating himself on a chair beside her.

"You're not supposed to eat those yourself...here!" he held out a strawberry to her. Sam looked at him for a moment, then she smiled and carefully took the food with her mouth.

She finished chewing before she said anything. "So, why do you say I'm not supposed to eat them from my own hand?"

"I have observed Jacob and Janet feeding each other this dessert, so I assume that is how it should be eaten?" He kept a carefully neutral expression, then bowed his head and gave control to Lantash. He immediately took another strawberry and held it up close to Sam's mouth, giving her a naughty smile.

"Yes, they _can_ be eaten this way, but usually people do eat them themselves. Adult humans don't usually feed each other except when...eh..." Sam did not know how to explain it, and quickly took the strawberry to get some time to think. As she did so, her lips slid briefly over Lantash's fingers. He made a small sound and looked very intently at her.

"Except, when...?" he prodded.

"Um....you know...when people are a couple...or...at least...are on a date or something...usually, at least..." She did not dare look into his eyes.

"I see....by the way, I would like a strawberry..." Lantash said, in an innocent tone.

Sam picked one up, very red in the face, and hating herself for it. She wanted him, did she not? Then why did she not just admit it? He was very obviously flirting with her... She held out the strawberry to Lantash.

He smiled broadly and took it, just 'happening' to suck lightly on her fingers, getting a gasp from her. His eyes flared briefly.

Not saying anything further, he immediately picked up another, and they continued feeding the fruits to each other until their plates were empty. Then suddenly Sam realised what time it was - only about 10 minutes to midnight. She quickly got up and hurried to turn off the music.

"Hi, everyone - it's almost midnight, and time to celebrate the new year! Since many of you are unfamiliar with our traditions...we will often watch television, to see when it is exactly 12 - we celebrate on the first of the 12 strokes of the clock." She turned on the TV. "This channel show Times Square in New York City. When there is only one minute left before midnight, they will show a lighted ball that drops slowly from the top to the bottom of a pole on one of the buildings. People will count down as the ball drops. When it gets all the way to the bottom, a New Year sign is lighted and we celebrate!"

She walked over to the table with food and drink. They had also placed New Year hats on it, for everyone to wear. She picked one up and lifted it high enough for everyone to see. "Grab one of these hats and put it on. Also take some confetti or serpentines, and a glass of the champagne. When the new year begins, we toast each other and drink, throw confetti and serpentines - and usually kiss and hug whomever is beside us. We all wish each other a 'Happy New Year'."

Sam picked up a glass of champagne and went over towards where she had been sitting before. When she got there, she realised she had forgotten to take one of the hats, and turned to go back. She saw that Martouf had followed her, carrying both his glass of champagne and a hat for her. He had put one on his own head - it was a deep blue cone-shaped hat, decorated with a delicate silver-pattern. It had two long cascading scarves falling from the top and down his neck. It was a very beautiful hat - for someone dressing up as a princess! It looked absolutely hilarious on Martouf.

Sam could barely contain her laughter when she looked at him. She accepted the black velvet top hat he handed her and put it on, deciding not to say anything about his choice of hat.

There were now only about one minute to midnight. People grabbed their glasses and turned to watch the television, starting to count down with the others. At midnight they all toasted and wished each other a happy new year. The air was full of all the confetti and serpentines people were throwing around.

Lantash had been given control. He and Martouf had held a little number-guessing game to decide who got to be in control, and so would get to hug and kiss Sam first. He had won.

"Happy New Year, Samantha!" Lantash grabbed her as best he could, while holding a glass in one hand, and pulled her into a close embrace. He then proceeded to kiss her warmly.

Sam hugged him back and returned the kiss. Lantash continued kissing Sam for a while, tentatively letting his tongue slide along her lips. When she did not pull back, he pushed it in and deepened the kiss. Sam reciprocated after a moments hesitation. When they had kissed for a little while longer, Lantash gave Martouf control. He happily carried on kissing her, allowing the hand that did not hold the glass to glide down her back, caressing her.

-  
Meanwhile, Garshaw and Hammond were watching everything that was happening. They had been discussing ways to improve the relationship between the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri. This party seemed to be doing just that. Zarin had spent several hours talking to O'Neill and they were now happily kissing. Malek and the young Lieutenant Winter seemed to be getting along wonderfully, and had likewise celebrated the new year with a kiss, as were Sam and Martouf/Lantash doing still. They were not the only ones - Janet and Jacob/Selmak still sat together on the couch, oblivious to anything but each other. Daniel and Anise/Freya had disappeared together at some point. While Hammond would have preferred they had asked for permission before they left, he was not angry at them. Yes, it would seem most of their people were getting along just great.

Teal'c was sitting together with Garshaw and Hammond and had been talking with them much of the evening. Everyone else were more or less drunk and/or were dancing. He did not quite understand them, but he was very glad that his friends were enjoying themselves and that the alliance between the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri would be strengthened greatly after this party. It had been a strange experience watching the otherwise very serious Tok'ra - who were biologically the same species as the Goa'uld, though ideologically very different from them - partying, drinking, and having fun together with the humans.

Jacob/Selmak and Janet had decided it was getting time to leave. They walked over to Sam who by now was merely _talking_ to Martouf and Lantash. They still had a hand on her back, from when they had been embracing her a little while ago.

"Sammie..." Jacob began, "...do you and Martouf have a moment?"

Sam quickly turned towards him, again reddening a little. Why did he always make her feel as if she was doing something wrong?

"Of course, dad. What is it?"

"Janet would like to get home now. If Cassie should call - she is with some friends, you know. I promised to take her home, so I'm leaving now as well."

"OK...are you coming back later?"

"No, it's getting late and there is a lot of snow outside. Janet has an extra bed, so I am going to stay there tonight. I will be leaving to visit Mark and his kids later tomorrow, but I'll see you in about a week. OK?"

"Of course. Have a nice trip, dad - and say hello to Mark from me." She gave her father a hug. "Happy New Year...to you too, Janet."

After they had left, Sam went to put on some music they could dance to. Zarin clearly approved. She immediately pulled O'Neill up from the chair he had sat down on a little while ago. He allowed himself to be pulled back out onto the dance floor, with only half-hearted complaints. Soon they were dancing closely together. O'Neill had by now admitted to himself that he might actually have fallen for one of the snakeheads..._Tok'ra_...he needed to remember to call them that. He did not want to make Zarin unhappy. Smiling, he pulled her to him and gave her a kiss, which she more than happily returned. It quickly grew passionate.

Meanwhile, Malek and Lieutenant Winter had also take to the dance floor, after the Lieutenant had asked him for a dance. He had more than happily agreed.

*Johan? Would you like to be in control for a while? We both find her very attractive...very interesting. If we want to pursue anything with her, you should spend time with her as well.* Malek tried nudging his somewhat shy host.

*I...would rather wait. I don't want to ruin anything. She have only ever met you. What if she does not like me?*

*Johan! If she does not want both of us, then she will have neither of us. I will _not_ have a mate who does not like my host! Talk to her!*

Johan sighed. *Yes...I will...you're right, of course.*

Malek smiled to lieutenant Winter. "Ann...my host would very much like to meet you?" He leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

"I would like that...I want to know both of you better." She look a little nervous. What if the host did not like her? They were both supposed to feel the same, were they not?

Malek bowed his head and a moment later Johan looked up. "Hello, Lieutenant Winter..." he smiled shyly at her.

"Hello...Johan, right?" He nodded, and she smiled back at him. "I'm very happy to finally meet you...and please...call me Ann."

"Of course...Ann...eh...would you like to continue this dance you started with Malek, or would you prefer to go somewhere and talk?"

"Let's finish this dance - we can talk during it, can't we?" She pulled him towards her. "I'm sure we will get along fine."

Johan smiled. "I think you are right."

Very happy with the development, Malek gave his host a hug. He felt certain that things would work out all right.

-  
"Samantha, would you show me how your Tau'ri dances are performed? They do not look too difficult, so hopefully we will be able to manage."

Sam laughed. "We have many types of dances, Martouf, but you're right. The ones usually danced at parties like this are quite simple. People mostly just...move to the rhythm of the music, really. Depending on the kind of music - and the situation, I guess - people will dance close, without touching, or somewhere in between. I would say that the music playing now is of the latter type."

"Which type do you dance close to?"

"Um...it would be more...romantic music, I guess. There's some later on that CD, I think."

"Good." Martouf smiled, trying his innocent look again. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Sam took his hand and followed him out on the dance floor. "Now, for this - very informal dance - I will put my hands on your shoulders or perhaps around your neck. You will put your hands either on my sides or on my hips...good...then just move together with me, following the music." Sam began dancing slowly, swaying in front of him - making sure he understood what she meant.

Martouf tried to follow her, but concentrated mostly on looking at the very erotic, tempting sight of Sam dancing before them.

"Concentrate on your dancing, Martouf - I will look at Samantha for both of us!* Lantash commented. *Make sure you do your best - we want to look good.*

*If you're not happy with the way I dance, you can take over and let _me_ concentrate on Samantha's lovely shape!* Martouf snapped.

*You finish this one - I will take over for the next. Then we can take turns?*

*Agreed. That seems fair.*

They continued dancing for some time, before the type of music changed to something more quiet. Lantash decided this must be what Sam had meant when she said more romantic. He was just about to pull her closer, when she snuggled up to him herself.

Sam leaned close to Lantash and put her head on his shoulder. She embraced him closely and made a small, happy sound. When he put his arms around her, she started sort-of dancing again - more like a stepping around and swaying a little together with him. He thought it was a very strange dance, but also very pleasant. Looking around he could see others dancing in the same way.

*This is nice...*

*Yes, Lantash, very. Do you think, perhaps, this means she loves us?*

Lantash thought for a moment *I honestly do not know. I think we can safely assume that she cares for us, from her behaviour during the evening, and her general reaction to us, but I do not know if it is more than that - I dearly hope it is.*

*So do I...I believe these dances seem too suggestive and too intimate to be something you would perform with just anyone.*

*Yes, agreed. But it _is_ a different culture. We cannot truly assume anything just because that is how it would be in _our_ culture...maybe this is how they normally celebrate - at least for this occasion.*

*Even the kiss earlier? That did not seem like a kiss you would give just to celebrate a holiday. It was more. I am sure of it.*

*True, it seemed that way...and I believe we should pursue her on that assumption...do you have any objections?*

*Not at all, but I think I would prefer it if you would take the first steps. I...am a bit nervous, and afraid that I might do something stupid and ruin our chances.*

Lantash gave his host a warm hug. *I'm certain you would do fine - but I will try first.*

As they continued dancing, he began gently caressing her back, then slowly allowed his hands to slide up her sides and then down again. She did not complain, nor did she pull away. On the contrary - she started fondling him as well, letting her hands wander his back until one of them reached his neck. She slipped the hand under his shirt and her finger found Lantash's location. She pressed down gently and started massaging him in small circles.

Lantash gasped loudly and dug his fingers into her back where he had been touching her. Sam looked up at his face, studying him and the emotions showing there, while she continued fondling him.

He pulled her harder towards him and closed his eyes. *She...seems receptive of our...our advances...* Lantash managed after a little while, when he had succeeded in regaining enough control to think again.

*Yesss...very...kiss her again please, before she stops...* Martouf sounded very far away.

Lantash willingly obeyed, sliding a hand up to Sam's neck and pulling her head closer, kissing her deeply. She made a small sound and pushed her tongue into his mouth, all the while continuing her caress of him. Her other hand slid down his back, then around to the part of his chest she could get to.

*If she con...tinues touching us like this f..for much longer, then I won't care _who_ else i..is in this room - I will take her right here.*

*Great idea...* Martouf managed, beyond caring what people might say if they actually did that.

Lantash tried to focus. It was getting more difficult by the moment - Sam was still touching Lantash with one hand, and her other had found it's way down between their legs where she was now fondling them as well. Lantash thought briefly that it was a good thing someone had turned off much of the light and it was rather dark here. *Per...perhaps we should get her to...to another room...her bedroom or some...thing.*

Fortunately for them, Sam succeeded in regaining enough self-control to stop. She gave them one more enticing kiss, and gave the hardness between their legs a small squeeze, before she pushed away from them slightly. Lantash immediately got a dejected look on his face. "Did we do something wrong, my Samantha?" His voice was hoarse and somewhat unsteady.

"No, no not at all, Lantash, sweetie." Sam hurriedly consoled him, "...but I thought we should go somewhere else and continue this, before we start drawing attention."

"Wonderful idea. Please, take us there."

Sam giggled a little at their eagerness. "OK, follow me." She started towards the door to the corridor, but was almost immediately intercepted by Zarin. She was dragging a quite drunk and very happy looking O'Neill.

"Samantha, thank you for a very nice evening..." Jena said, having taken control from Zarin. She seemed slightly more sober, actually. "We are going home with Jack. The sweet man want to show us his house. We will probably stay there tonight - the weather is much too unpleasant to drive back to the base later."

"Eh...yeah, about driving...I don't think the Colonel should drive in that condition - and you don't have a driver's licence..." And you are almost as drunk, Sam thought.

"No problem, besides, Daniel took the car when he and Anise/Freya left earlier. We called a...a cab." She smiled, then leaned in close enough to whisper in Sam's ear. I'm so glad you and Martouf and Lantash are getting together...Rosha once told me that they are _great_ lovers, but perhaps you remember?" She giggled. "See you..."

O'Neill managed a 'bye, Carter - you and Marty - and the _headsnake_ \- have fun'.

Sam quickly turned back to Lantash and gave him a quick hug. "Let's get out of here before someone else stops us." She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Once inside, Sam quickly closed and locked the door. When she turned around to face Lantash, he quickly pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, before she could say or do anything. She threw her arms around him and returned his kisses, just as intensely, again letting a hand find Lantash and start caressing him. He drew slightly back for a moment, just looking at her, enjoying to have her this close. Then he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her again, running his tongue along her lips. Sam opened her mouth, allowing him to slip it inside and again deepen the kiss, tangling his tongue with hers. 

Deciding it was Martouf's turn to enjoy kissing Sam, Lantash gave him control. He continued the kiss without a break, then soon went on to kiss and lick his way from her mouth down to her throat. A low moan escaped Sam's mouth and she felt herself getting wet. Martouf continued his licks and kisses down towards her breasts, but found the dress to be in his way, despite it covering as little as it did. Sam clearly agreed she was wearing too much clothing, and helped him pull her dress off. She was now only wearing a bra and panties. Martouf allowed himself a moment to admire her body, before he continued, most of the clothing now out of the way. He pulled her bra slightly aside to get better access, and began kissing and fondling her breasts.

Soon Martouf realised the bra was still in the way and he started to try and open it. Frustrated he fumbled for almost a minute before he figured out how to unhook it, and it fell to the ground. Happily he proceeded to kiss and lick the now freely accessible breasts. Sam was starting to get frustrated. She intensified her caresses of Lantash with one hand, while letting her other find it's way down between his legs, where she started to stroke him.

Martouf gasped and stopped what he was doing, for a moment unable to do anything but just enjoy this double pleasure. Sam saw his eyes glaze over, then moments later glow, as Lantash took over, deciding things went too slow. He quickly peeled off Sam's panties, then removed all his own clothing, all the time enjoying the sight of Sam's naked body just before him. Sam smiled, clearly approving of them without any clothing on. Lantash grinned, then grabbed hold of her and pushed her against the wall again, kissing her fiercely.

He let a hand slide down her side, then between her legs where he started to pleasure her. His fingers moved slowly at first, then faster. He proceeded to slip one finger inside of her. Sam closed her eyes and moaned. "Lantash...please..." she pushed against him, "...please, I want to feel you inside me..."

He gave her a hard kiss, then put one hand on her hip while he used the other to spread her slightly. Then he positioned himself and slid inside, holding still for a moment to let her get used to him. Sam moaned at the pleasurable fullness she felt. She desperately wanted him to move. Grabbing hold of his buttocks, she pulled him further towards her. Taking the hint, Lantash put his hands under her butt and lifted her up, then started to thrust into her, using the wall for leverage. Sam happily wrapped her legs around him, doing her best to move with him. She again found Lantash's location and started to fondle him, making him moan and thrust harder and faster into her. He quickly lost himself in the feeling of her around him, forgetting everything else, including his host, as he soon exploded inside her, yelling something in Goa'uld as he came.

Sam only vaguely heard him, recognizing her name among the unfamiliar words. She was extremely close as well, and joined him in release moments later. She put her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes, completely satisfied.

*Martouf...sorry, I was going to give you control for some of this first mating, but...* Lantash started to apologize, but Martouf stopped him.

*Don't worry about it, I would not have been able to do that for you either. Besides, I don't mind - as you well know, I felt everything just as if I had been in control. It was...intensely pleasurable...and I expect we will get to mate with Samantha again soon - later tonight perhaps. Then I can be in control.*

They were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"MajorCarter...are you in there?" Teal'c said, loudly to be heard. It was obvious it was not his first attempt to be noticed.

Sam blushed, realising he must have heard both of them, and could not be ignorant to what they had been doing. "Eh...yes, Teal'c. I am in here...listen...is this important or can it wait?"

"I merely wished to inform you that General Hammond and Master Garshaw have decided it is time to return to the base. It is snowing quite heavily, and if we wait any longer, they fear we will have difficulty getting back."

Sam sighed. Great, so they probably _all_ knew. "OK...tell everyone thanks for coming...and have a safe trip back. I will see you tomorrow."

"I will...Martouf and Lantash are in there as well?"

"Yes..."

"Master Garshaw wishes to know if they want to return to the base with the other Tok'ra."

"Tell her no, thank you. We will be staying here tonight." Lantash responded.  
   
"I shall. Have a pleasant night..." Teal'c had the audacity of saying, before he left.

Sam moaned and closed her eyes. She was not looking forward to meeting everyone tomorrow. Lantash had just put her down, but she was still feeling quite weak, so she leaned back against the wall. Lantash quickly lifted up Sam and carried her over to the bed, putting her down and joining her there. He grabbed a blanket to cover both of them with.

"You are worried about the comments from your colleagues? Do you regret this?" He looked worried.

"I am concerned for what they will say...that they will tease me, yes, but I most certainly do _not_ regret what we just did." She kissed him, "...and I'm very happy that you will be staying tonight."

Lantash kissed Sam back. "So am I. Also, Martouf is very much looking forward to his turn...and maybe, afterwards, one where we take turns being in control..." He smiled mischievously.

Sam laughed. "You naughty scoundrel! That sounds wonderful...but exhausting..." She snuggled up to him. "Maybe we can sleep for a little while first?"

Lantash dipped his head, giving Martouf control, to kiss Sam, and hold her. He pulled her closer to him. "Of course. We will sleep...for a little while." He gave her a kiss. "You have some days off from work? Perhaps Garshaw and General Hammond can be persuaded to let us spend those with you - if you are agreeable with that?"

"That is a great idea! I will call them about it tomorrow." Sam said, feeling pretty certain they would agree to it.

Feeling sleepy, they snuggled close. Soon all three of them were fast asleep.  
 

  
THE END.


End file.
